Gabriel Angelos
Summary Gabriel Angelos is the current Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens, and former Captain of that Chapter's 3rd Company. Angelos was responsible for slaying the Chapter's former Chapter Master and Chief Librarian, Azariah Kyras, who had become a pawn of Chaos. Angelos is notorious for being responsible for some of the most notable events in the Blood Ravens' history, including the battles against the Forces of Chaos on Tartarus, Lorn V, and the defeat of a splinter Tyranid Hive Fleet and a Chaotic invasion in the Sub-sector Aurelia of the Korianis Sector. Angelos and his faction of the Blood Ravens managed to defeat those Blood Ravens elements led by Kyras who had fallen to Chaos, saving the settled worlds of the Sub-sector Aurelia from a regional Exterminatus order at the hands of the Ordo Hereticus' Inquisitor Adrastia. These and many other actions have made Gabriel Angelos renowned as one of the Blood Angels' greatest heroes. Gabriel Angelos is a typical Astartes: proud, valiant, faithful, protective of his trusted allies, and the bane of any who dares stand against the Blood Ravens. However, he carries a guilty conscience for destroying his homeworld of Cyrene in an Exterminatus action and agonizes over his past continuously, though he rarely speaks of it to others. Only his fellow Battle-Brothers of the Blood Ravens truly understand his feelings on the matter. Like most Imperials, he loathes and greatly distrusts aliens, and thus displayed incredible disdain for the Eldar in his initial encounters with their Farseer Macha. However, his experiences and battles alongside Macha have caused his disdain for them to gradually lessen, as he realized the similarities between the Eldar and humanity, and saw that Macha and his Chapter shared a common goal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B Name: Gabriel Angelos Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: In his 300s Classification: Adeptus Astartes / Space Marine, Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Both from themselves, and their Auspex, which can detect many different forms of movements and forms of energy and radiation to provide near-perfect assessment of any battlefield), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Acid Manipulation (Can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that can melt away all organic and some metallic material), Technology Manipulation (His Black Carapace allows him to directly connect his nerves to specialized machines, chief among his their Power armor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Weapon Mastery (As the Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens, Angelos should be among some of the most skilled weapon users in the entire Imperium), Martial Arts (Should be among some of the most skilled human fighters alive in the galaxy), Matter Manipulation (Power weapons generate a field of energy around themselves that splits the bonds between matter, making it easier to break through targets), Vehicular Mastery, Soul Manipulation (Via God-Splitter), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel (Courtesy of his Terminator armor), Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Marines can easily process even most swallowed poisons and usually operate fine even in the most toxic environments), Disease Manipulation (Marines are nearly completely immune to diseases, with only certain Chaos afflictions being able to touch them), Telepathy (Marines can usually resist the whisperings of psykers and daemons to an extent), Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Marines are naturally extremely adaptive to their environment, including extremes of heat and radiation), Pain Manipulation (Marines are far more tolerant to pain than any ordinary human), Possession, Madness Manipulation, Corruption (Marines can usually hold out against Chaos corruption, soul manipulation, daemonic possessions and the maddening effects of the Warp in general for far longer than any ordinary human. Furthermore, Gabriel has resisted the corrupting effects of Greater Daemons and has even battled them despite, with said effects being sometimes enough to cause entire world to kneel) Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Slayed Sindri Myr who morphed himself into a Daemon Prince with the aid of his Chapter. Defeated the previous Blood Ravens' Chapter Master Azariah Kyras, who had fallen to Chaos and obtained the power of a Daemon Prince. Roughly equal to Farseer Macha, with the slight disadvantage in speed. Defeated the Storm Prince with the assistance of Macha and Ork Warboss Gorgutz) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Far faster than normal Space Marines, even while wearing Terminator Armor), with at FTL combat and reaction speed (The most skilled Space Marines can process information and react in nanoseconds, and as a Chapter Master Gabriel should be superior to them. Fought against Farseer Macha, Azariah Kyras and the Storm Prince) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (At least comparable to particularly strong Marine characters, such as Sol Ba'ken, who wrestled an alien beast as large and heavy as a tank) Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class (Could harm Azariah Kyras and the Storm Prince with his attacks) Durability: At least Small Planet level (Can resist psychic attacks from Macha, and blows from Azariah Kyras and The Storm Prince) Stamina: Superhuman (Lesser Space Marines can fight for days without stop, with no need for food, drink, or sleep) Range: Extended melee range by himself and weaponry, kilometers with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: *'God-Splitter:' God-Splitter is a relic Daemonhammer wielded by Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens Chapter which was gifted to him by Inquisitor Mordecai Toth during the Tartarus Campaign to combat the daemon that inhabited the Chaotic relic known as the Maledictum. It is said to contain a recovered fragment of the Wailing Doom, the formidable weapon used by the Eldar Craftworld Biel-Tan's Avatar of Khaine after its own battle with the Maledictum's daemon in the 38th Millennium. With it, Gabriel is capable of destroying his enemies in body and soul. *'Power Sword' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Terminator armor' Intelligence: Genius (Even regular Space Marines have enhanced intelligence and a great deal of implanted knowledge, and Gabriel Angelos is a brilliant combatant with centuries of experience in the worst battlefields of the galaxy, who bested the previous, more experienced Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens in combat. An excellent tacticians who has consistently led his armies to victories despite the odds being against them) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery GabrielAngelosDoW.jpg GabrielHammer.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Imperium of Man Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Acid Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 5